Preocupación
by Ex umbra
Summary: Después de que Karma se arrojara al vacio Nagisa no puede evitar preocuparse.


**Disclaimer: **Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece :D

**Preocupación**

Karma llevaba una sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios mientras observaba de vez en cuando el seño un poco fruncido de Nagisa, sabia perfectamente cual era la causa del estado del menor lo cual le causaba gracia y lo reconfortaba totalmente, sin embargo entendía que tenia que hacer algo para que chico de ojos azules olvidara lo ocurrido o por lo menos lo perdonara.

-¿Ocurre algo Nagisa-kun?- dijo intentando tantear el terreno.

-¿Acaso debería ocurrirme algo?- dijo sin voltear a verlo y con la voz inusualmente seria.

-No, solo que has estado actuado extraño desde que nos separamos del pulpo- intento que su voz sonara mas cálida esperando que Nagisa lo notara.

-Solo son imaginaciones tuyas- hablo con indiferencia.

-Entiendo que puedas estar enojado…- empezó a decir Karma con un extraño tinte de nerviosismo en su voz poco característico de él.

-¿Enojado?, ¿Hay alguna razón por la que deba estar enojado?- por momentos hablaba como si estuviera manteniendo una conversación con un completo extraño.

-Bueno como no estas enojado podemos y al parque a comprar un helado- sonrío ligeramente sabiendo que si hacia alguna expresión equivocada el peli-azul lo mandaría al diablo.

-Yo creo que mejor no, prefiero regresar a mi casa- la negativa hizo que Karma se detuviera abruptamente.

La actitud de Nagisa no era algo que lo molestara sino más bien le preocupaba, sabía que sus acciones eran algo que no le había gustado nada y tenía temor de que el menor se terminara alejando de él. Aprovecho que no había gente alrededor para correr hacia Nagisa, tomar su mano e introducirlo a un callejón.

-Muy bien, hay que hablar- dijo un poco serio arrinconando a Nagisa contra una de las paredes, no quería ser brusco pero la sola idea de pensar que el chico lo dejara hacia que se sintiera intranquilo.

-¡Que rayos te pasa!- el pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado a que Nagisa alzara la voz cuando algo lo alteraba pero raramente lo hacia cuando se enojaba.

-Ya entendí, estas enojado pero…

-No lo entiendes realmente, no estoy enojado, ¡Estoy furioso!-Karma casi podía jurar que los ojos de Nagisa estaban a punto de estallar.

-No era mi intención que las cosas llegaran a este punto- todo rastro de diversión en la voz de Karma se había extinguido completamente, enfrascándolo en una seriedad poco común en él, pero en esos momentos su propio comportamiento era algo que le daba totalmente igual.

-¿Y hasta que punto deseabas llegar tirándote por ese maldito acantilado?- dijo empujando con todas sus fuerzas al pelirrojo lejos de él para así poder poner distancia entre ambos.

-Simplemente quería saber lo que pasaría- hablo con una inocencia que ninguno de los dos creyó.

-¡¿Me puedes decir que hubiera pasado si Korosensei no te hubiera salvado?!-volvió a alzar la voz y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Pero lo hizo así que no hay problema- sonrío gatunamente intentando demostrarle a Nagisa que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

-Tal vez deberíamos terminar con esta relación- dijo el peli-azul casi en un susurro.

-No- fue la respuesta seca y severa del más alto.

-Eres un idiota Karma-dijo tristemente- Cuando te lanzaste al vacio ni siquiera pensaste en mi- de pronto las lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

-Yo… lo siento- dijo Karma un poco sorprendido al verlo llorar ya que era algo poco común en él.

Karma solo deseaba que Nagisa no llorara, se sentía desesperado al ver que el menor estaba sufriendo y más aun sabiendo que el sufrimiento lo había causado él, así que sin pensarlo demasiado volvió a arrinconar a Nagisa contra la pared y unió su labios en un casto beso, al principio solo quería que el chico se tranquilizara pero una vez que saboreo sus labios mordió ligeramente en varias ocasiones el labio inferior de Nagisa pidiendo acceso al interior de su boca, Nagisa al principio se notaba reticente a la acción de su novio pero no tardo mucho en sentirse embriagado por la cercanía de karma así que olvidando completamente su enojo comenzó a participar mas en el beso, llevando sus manos al cuello del pelirrojo y girando levente la cabeza para que este tuviera un mejor acceso, las manos de Karma descendieron hasta posarse en las bien proporcionadas caderas de Nagisa en donde se detuvieron por varios segundos para después dirigirse a su espalda y así poder abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Por favor no vuelvas a hacer una tontería de esas- dijo Nagisa con la respiración entrecortada una vez que se vieron obligados a deshacer el beso por falta de oxigeno.

-Lo prometo- dijo Karma sonriendo ahora que la preocupación había dejado de invadirlo.

-Gracias- suspiro aliviado.

-Que tal si como premio por portarme bien de ahora en adelante, esta noche te quedas en mi casa y me haces un desfile de cosplays, compre unos nuevos que te quedaran estupendos- sus ojos adquirieron una pisca de malicia.

-Ni hablar- dijo Nagisa rotundamente mientras de apartaba del pelirrojo para comenzar a caminar fuera del callejón.

Karma sonrío gatunamente, sabia que Nagisa no se había enojado por la sugerencia solo estaba avergonzado y aun tenia tiempo para convencerlo mientras comían un helado en el parque porque no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un "No" por respuesta.

FIN

No tengo ni idea de cómo termine escribiendo esto o_O espero que no me haya quedado tan mal XD

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
